Menanti
by LovelyMina
Summary: Hanya gadis biasa yang kini sedang mengalami jatuh cinta dan menantikan bahwa orang yang dicintainya sadar akan dirinya.
1. Prince of Konoha

Menanti

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

* * *

Prince Of Konoha

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno berjalan berdua bersama Ino Yamanaka menuju sekolah mereka Konoha Gakuen yang masih sepi karna mereka berdua datang agak terlalu pagi

"Sepertinya masih sepi, tidak ada orang di sini," kata Ino saat mereka sudah dekat dengan gerbang Konoha Gakuen

"Tentu saja, kita pergi pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan aku harus menunggumu 10 menit di depan rumahmu," ujar Sakura, Ino tertawa mengejek

"Siapa suruh kepagian perginya, aku heran kenapa kau bisa bangun pagi-pagi sekali, padahal setauku kau selalu tidur larut malam," ucap Ino, Sakura terkekeh pelan

"Kebiasan mungkin, Yuk masuk disini dingin," ucap Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino agar si gadis pirang itu berjalan lebih cepat tak berselang lama setelah kedua gadis tersebut masuk melewati gerbang sekolah sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti dan turunlah seorang lelaki berambut hitam kebiruan

"Ini, bawa dan habiskan jangan sampai tidak dimakan, Kaa-san membuatnya dengan susah payah," ucap lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun dari lelaki yang baru turun tadi "Hn" hanya itu jawaban dari sang adik tersebut lalu pergi masuk sembari memasukan kotak makanan kedalam tasnya

"Wah, sepertinya kita tidak sekelas dengan Tenten dan Hinata," ucap Ino dengan cemas saat melihat namanya di papan pengunguman

"Tenang saja, istirahat kita bisa makan bersama mereka berdua," hibur Sakura, Ino mengangguk

"Kelas kita dilantai 2," ucap Ino, lalu mereka berdua naik tangga dengan cepat sehingga tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari dimana letak persis kelas mereka "Ini kelasnya," papan nama kelas tergantung diatas pintu dan Sakura yang memang suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil langsung saja melihatnya

Mereka segera duduk dibangku incaran mereka, Sakura selalu memilih bangku ketiga dari depan dan paling kiri, disebelah kirinya ada jendela yang menghadap langsung kearah lapangan, Ino pasti selalu memilih tempat duduk disebelah Sakura alasan yang wajar ia ingin selalu bisa mengobrol dikelas setiap waktu dengan Sakura, terkadang hal ini dimanfaatkan Ino jika keadaan terdesak seperti meminjam pr Sakura dan sebagainya.

Matahari mulai beranjak naik diikuti dengan orang-orang yang sudah banyak berlalu-lalang dijalanan untuk mencari kehidupan, banyak para siswa-siswi yang juga sudah datang dengan gembira dan ceria, libur musim dingin kemarin serta kenaikan kelas membuat mereka banyak membawa cerita dan rindu kepada para teman disekolah, salah satunya seseorang berambut kuning cerah dengan warna mata biru jernih

"Hoi Teme, kita sekelas lagi rupanya," sapa si rambut kuning kepada temanya yang dipanggil 'Teme'

"Berisik Dobe," ucap yang dipanggil 'Teme' tadi

"Hoi NARUTO!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya

"Woah kita sekelas lagi rupanya," ucap Naruto kepada Kiba temanya yang dulu juga sekelas dengan dirinya Naruto duduk dipaling belakang disebelah kanannya ada Sasuke yang duduk dipojokan seorang gadis berambut biru tua sepinggang masuk dengan kepala agak menunduk "Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis bercepol dua

"Eh Tenten-chan kita sekelas," ucap Hinata kaget, Tenten mengangguk, Hinata duduk disamping kiri Tenten "Sayangnya Sakura dan Ino beda kelas, Tenang saja kelas mereka tidak jauh dari sini," ujar Tenten, Hinata mengangguk

"Hinata-chan, Hay!" sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari kepada Hinata yang baru datang

"Eh ada Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan gembira tapi malu-malu

"Begitulah, kita sekelas rupanya, Sakura dan Ino-chan mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka beda kelas dengan kita," ujar Hinata, Naruto manggut-manggut mengiyakan ucapan Hinata

"Teme, nanti kita makan bersamanya, aku sudah lama tidak makan dikantin jadi rindu nih," ucap Naruto

"Tidak," jawaban singkat dari Sasuke, lalu Sasuke menyumpalkan kedua telinganya dengan headset dan menutup matanya.

"Huh dasar pemalas,"cibir Naruto langsung saja mengobrol seru dengan Kiba dan yanglainya meninggalkan Sasuke yang duduk sendirian di pojokan kelas

Di kelas Sakura

"Hallo semua, saya Kakashi Hatake akan menjadi wali kelas kalian tahun ini," ucap Kakashi Sensei sambil menaruh beberapa bukunya di meja guru tersebut

Mereka semua memulai pelajaran dengan bersemangat hingga

"Sensei!" panggil seorang berbanda besar bernama Chouji Akamichi

"Ya Chouji," jawab Kakashi Sensei

"Kapan istirahatnya, Sensei?" lalu suara perut Chouji terdengar keseluruh penjuru kelas, membuat anak-anak tertawa "Tenang saja, tinggal 5 menit lagi seharusnya bel berbunyi," ucap Kakashi Sensei menenangkan Chouji

Dan benar saja 5 menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring banyak anak yang segera berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang ke kantin, lapangan bahkan perpustakaan juga ada, saat Ino sudah berdiri untuk pergi menemui Hinata dan Tenten, Sakura masih saja duduk ia melihat Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke berjalan melewati kelasnya, mata Sakura tidak bisa berhenti melihat Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Kiba dan Naruto

"Hey," panggil Ino menyadarkan Sakura "Maaf," Sakura langsung bangun dan pergi bersama Ino mencari Hinata dan Tenten "Sakura, sebenarnya tadi memperhatikan siapa sih?" Tanya Ino dengan penasaran "Hanya seseorang yang, tidak begitu penting," ucap Sakura dengan cepat sukses membuat Ino melongo

"Sakura! Ino!" panggil Tenten dengan ceria sambil melambaikan tanganya "Hay Ten, Hinata," ucap Ino sedang Sakura tersenyum

"Hari pertama aku tidak bawa bento, kita makan dikantin saja ya," kata Tenten, yang lain mengangguk setuju, kantin penuh sesak terlihat seperti lautan manusia yang kelaparan

"Kita yakin mau makan disini?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu

"Tenang saja, aku dan Ino akan pergi ke sana kalian berdua tunggu disini," ucap Tenten segera menarik tangan Ino dengan cepat, "Kenapa Ino-chan ditarik?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung, Sakura tertawa melihat Tenten dengan cepatnya menerobos kerumunan siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengantri membeli makanan

"Tenten tidak menarikku karna dia tau aku paling tidak suka dengan berdesak-desakan dan Tenten tidak akan menarik mu Hinata karna nanti kau gampang terbawa arus disana," ucap Sakura

"Benar juga," kata Hinata mempertimbangkan kenyataan yang ada, "Nah ini onigiri untuk Hinata dan Sakura," ucap Tenten menyodorkan 2 buah kotak kepada Hinata dan Sakura, sedang Ino membawa plastic yang isinya botol minum

"Kita mau makan dimana teman-teman?" Tanya Hinata dengan bingung

"Di sana saja." Ino menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura yang rindang mereka berempat segera berjalan menuju ke tempat yang dituju

"Selamat makan,"ucap mereka berempat bersamaan, mereka makan sambil mengobrol dan memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang asyik bermain bola dilapangan

"Eh," Ino kaget segera merogoh _Handphone _miliknya dan tak lama kemudian senyuman mengembang diwajah cantiknya "Sai, eh?" Tebak Sakura melihat ekspresi Ino, Ino mengangguk mukanya berbinar cerah

"Jangan katakan bawa Sai menyuruhmu ketempatnya," ucap Tenten dengan was-was

"Sayangnya begitu, kami tidak ketemu selama liburan, dan aku rindu sekali denganya," ucap Ino

"Hah," Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Ino "Jangan bilang aku salah lihat, saat tahun baru kau pergi ke taman kota berdua dengan Sai malam-malam," ucap Sakura, muka Ino memucat "Sebaiknya Ino cepat, nanti Sai mengira Ino tidak akan datang," kata Hinata menengahi, mendapat tatapan tidak percaya Sakura dan Tenten

"Yah cepatlah, dan bawa makananmu Ino, kau kira kami akan menghabiskan milikmu," canda Sakura, Ino merengut sebentar lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Sai berada, sebentar mereka bertiga tidak ada yang berbicara hingga suara nyaring dan cempreng terdengar, membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, Tenten menghela nafas untuk mengontrol emosinya dan Hinata, kedua pipinya merona merah seperti tomat

"HINATA-CHAN!" panggil Naruto dengan riang saat melihat teman sekelasnya ada didekatnya saat ini, ia berjalan dengan riang dibelakangnya Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji mengikuti dengan langkah pasrah "Sepertinya Naruto sukses membuat ketiga temanya itu pasrah Hinata," bisik Tenten ketelinga si gadis sulung Hyuuga yang satu ini, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sasuke yang berjalan cuek dan datar seperti biasa, butuh pertimbangan keras bagi Sakura dan akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk diam membisu saja daripada harus ketahuan memperhatikan gerak gerik Sasuke.

"Hay Hinata-chan, Tenten dan Sakura," sapa Naruto dengan bersemangat, Tenten mengangguk dan tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sakura berbeda dengan Hinata yang diam menunduk menutupi rona merahnya karna malu, "Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kening Hinata dan…

'Ctak' Naruto memegangi kepalanya, rasanya berdenyut-denyut "Neji," ucap Tenten kaget, sedang yanglainya hanya memandang Neji dan Naruto dengan bosan, semua orang yang mengenal Neji dan Naruto sudah tau bahwa Naruto suka sekali mencari perhatian Hinata sedang Neji sang saudara sepupu Hinata yang over protective, Neji hanya bermaksud menjaga Hinata sebab setiap kali Hinata berada radius 1 meter dengan Naruto pasti sepupunya yang satu ini sudah mulai berbicara lebih terbata-bata saat berbicara dengan Naruto dan yang lebih parah Hinata sering pingsan saat Naruto peluk tiba-tiba itu membuat Neji geram.

"Huh beruntunglah kau Naruto bahwa Neji tidak sekelas denganya," bisik Sakura ke telinga Tenten, lalu kedua gadis tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hinata

"Bolehkan kami bergabung disini Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk saja

"Kenapa kau hanya meminta izin kepada Hinata, Naruto?" Tanya Tenten kedua tanganya ditaruh di dadanya "Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru melihat perdebatan Tenten dan Naruto yang akan segera dimulai ini, Sakura menghela nafas melihat keduanya beradu debat

"Sudahlah Ten, Naruto," ucap Sakura "Sakura!" ucap keduanya bersamaan lalu segera melanjutkan perdebatan yang telah terjadi "Percuma saja mereka berdua kalau sudah berdebat pasti akan lama," ucap Neji, Sasuke hanya diam melihat semua yang sedang terjadi, Shikamaru terus-terusan menguap

"Ayo Shikamaru, Sakura." Neji bangun disusul dengan Shikamaru dan Sakura "Lho, Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata "Tentu saja kembali ke kelas," jawab Sakura "Memangnya Sakura, kau sekelas dengan Neji dan Shikamaru?" Tanya Tenten heran, mereka bertiga mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan

"Jika Neji sekelas dengan Naruto, pasti Naruto sudah kau habisi, ya," canda Sakura kepada mereka berdua

"Begitulah," jawab Neji dengan ringanya "Merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru lalu kembali menguap seperti tadi

"Tadi siapa? Cowok yang berambut hitam kebiruan," Tanya Sakura

"Maksudmu Sasuke, dia anggota tim basket dan Judo disekolah kita, masa kau tidak tau sih?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan heran, Neji menghela nafas melihat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kecil "Ayolah Shika, dia ini Sakura Haruno yang tidak tau siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke, ia hanya mengenal Buku dan lari, sampai-sampai prince of konoha saja dia tidak tau siapa orangnya," ucap Neji dengan nada mengejek, Sakura hanya menghela nafas karna apa yang Neji ucapkan memang benar apa adanya.

Mereka bertiga sampai dikelas yang ternyata sudah ramai Chouji melambaikan tanganya kepada Neji, Shikamaru dan Sakura yang baru datang "Ada apa?" Tanya Neji melihat Chouji sedang bersemangat

Di meja Chouji banyak kertas yang sudah dipotong-potong kecil dan dikumpulkan dalam sebuah kotak "Kata Kakashi sensei, kita akan mengadakan pemilihan pengurus kelas, jadi semuanya diharapkan duduk," gadis berambut coklat sebahu bernama Matsuri sambil mulai membagikan kertas yang tertulis, Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar "Woah Ino, kau mengagetkan saja," ucap Chouji dengan gemas, sedang Ino ia hanya bisa memicicit untuk minta maaf, ia segera duduk dibangkunya

"Kenapa semua sudah ada di kelas, perasaan belum bel," ucap Ino dengan heran

"Kita akan mengadakan polling Ino," ucap Sakura singkat, Ino mengangguk mengerti

"Ok, dengarkan semuanya," Matsuri berada di depan kelas sambil memegang kapur dan selembar kertas "Kakashi Sensei telah menetapkan 4 orang terpilih, kita hanya harus memilih dari ke-4 orang ini, yang pertama Ino Yamanaka, Hyuuga Neji, Haku dan eh ko,"Matsuri bingung "Kenapa?" Tanya Neji singkat

"Ah tidak apa-apa dan yang terakhir Aku Matsuri," ucap Matsuri dengan muka merah, semua anak dikelas mulai menulis di kertas kecil yang diberikan lalu di gulung dan ditaruh di meja guru yang berada didepan

Mereka semua mulai menghitung jumlah suaranya sampai bel berbunyi dengan nyaring, Sakura memalingkan kepalanya karna bosan kearah jendela ia diam memperhatikan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah bersama Naruto, Hinata dan yanglainya

"Jadi ketua kelas kita Hyuga Neji, lalu wakil kelas kita aku, sekertaris Ino dan bendahara Haku," ucap Matsuri semua mengangguk setuju dan puas akan hasil yang ada "Ah sekertaris, malas nulis, gantikan aku Saku," rengek Ino, membuyarkan lamunan Sakura "Tidak bisa begitu, lagipula tulisanmu rapih dan bagus Ino," ucap Sakura

Bel berbunyi semua anak bersorak senang langsung dengan cepat dan bersemangat membereskan buku, "Dingin ya," ucap Ino sambil memakai Sweater berwarna ungu "Tentu saja dingin, ini sebenarnya baru masuk musim semi Ino," ucap Sakura,

Saat mereka sudah berjalan sampai didepan gerbang sekolah "Ino!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut hitam "Sai, ada apa?" Tanya Ino melihat pacarnya menghampiri dirinya "Kau pulang dengan Sakura, ya?" Tanya Sai melirik Sakura yang berada disebelah Ino "Jika kau mau pulang dengan Ino silahkan saja, aku masih ada urusan, Jaa." Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan Sai yang memasang muka bingung "Ah, gara-gara kamu, Sakura pergikan." Ino kesal kepada Sai lalu berjalan duluan Sai mengacak rambutnya cepat lalu segera menyusul Ino yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu

Sakura berjalan sendirian menuju stasiun kereta,(naik kereta sekali lalu berjalan kaki sebentar 10 menit sampai deh dirumah Sakura), Sakura berdiri menunggu kereta yang belum datang ia tidak sadar tidak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu ada seorang pemuda berseragam sama denganya juga sedang menunggu kereta yang sama denganya, Sakura tersenyum saat mendapati sms masuk lalu dengan gesit ia membalas smsnya

"Sakura Haruno, un?" Tanya seorang pria berambut pirang dikuncir satu dan seseorang disebelahnya pemuda berambut biru, Sakura kaget sontak mundur selangkah "Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya duakali "Begini, Kau sepupu Akasuna Sasori kan, un?" Tanya si pemuda kuncir satu lagi, Sakura mengangguk

"Begini, kami berdua mau bertemu denganya, bisa kami ikut bersamamu, un?" Tanya Deidara

"Soalnya aku lupa jalannya, oh ya namaku Deidara dan ini Kisame, kami teman kakak sepupumu, un" ucap Deidara, Sakura mengangguk agak tertahan, suara berisik mulai terdengar besamaan dengan datangnya kereta "Ayo kita naik Sakura-chan, boleh kupanggil begitu?" Tanya Deidara, lagi-lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Deidara, Deidara naik duluan begitu juga dengan Kisame baru Sakura,

Kereta siang ini cukup sepi mungkin karna banyak perkerja kantoran masih berkerja, maklum ini masih cukup siang hampir menjelang sore saat ini tapi suhu di Konoha cukup membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menggigil kedinginan. Turun dari kereta mereka bertiga berjalan dengan berisik sebenarnya hanya Deidara saja yang sibuk berceloteh Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum saja sementara Kisame berulang kali menghela nafas pasrah karna dipaksa pergi berdua dengan pemuda yang berisik.

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura diikuti Deidara dan Kisame bersamaan, sontak membuat Sasori yang sedang asyik menonton tv menoleh ia terpekik kaget "Dei, Kisame? Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" Tanya Sasori masih dengan kekagetanya "Hh lebay," gumam Sakura segera berjalan menuju tangga, kamarnya dilantai 2

"Saku-chan," panggil Sasori membuat Sakura menoleh ia menaikan sebelah alisnya "Obasan dan Ojisan pergi ke Kiri selama 1 minggu, dan dikulkas tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Sasori mengingatkan "Iya," jawaban singkat dari Sakura lalu kembali naik menuju kamarnya "Kenapa adik sepupumu itu Sasori?" Tanya Kisame dengan heran

"Dia hanya sedang mengantuk, kebiasaan dia tidur siang," ucap Sasori

"Oh ya ada apa?" Tanya Sasori "Kita bertiga diminta ketua untuk mengambil beberapa barang," ucap Deidara, Sasori mengangguk "Saku-chan, aku pergi dulu kau makan diluar saja," Teriak Sasori diikuti suara pintu ditutup, Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya yang seenaknya pergi itu, padahal ia tau bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar mengatuk.

Merebakan badan dikasur tanpa mengganti seragam lalu 2 menit kemudian langsung jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak itulah kini yang sedang dilakukan oleh nona Haruno kita yang satu ini, "Ah lapar," gumam Sakura terbangun dari tidur siangnya lalu melihat jam dikamar itu, ia segera mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi, saat mengecek _handphone_ miliknya ia agak terkaget melihat 3 panggil tidak terjawab dari Ino dan 1 pesan dari Tenten, segera saja ia membuka pesan tersebut

From: Tenten

Sakura kau dimana? Kenapa panggilan Ino tidak kau jawab? Ino khawatir tuh karna panggilannya tidak dijawab, niatnya sih kami ingin mengajakmu ke mall untuk beli barang yang waktu itu kita semua incar, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk ya? Balas ya smsnya, jangan bikin khawatir.

Sakura segera membalas pesan dari Tenten dan bergegas mengunci rumahnya dan pergi, perutnya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir karna lapar yang sekarang ia alami, ia berjalan menuju area pertokoan ada sebuah kedai langganannya, nah senyum Sakura kini mengembang melihat kedai langganannya buka saat ini, sebuah kedai ramen bernama Ichikaru sebenarnya adalah langganan Naruto, Sakura tau kedai inipun dari Naruto dan suka kesini bersama Sasori ataupun yanglainya jika dirumah tidak ada makanan

"Hay Sakura, sendiri saja?" Tanya Ayame, anak dari sang pemilik kedai "Iya, temanku sedang pergi dan dirumah aku sendirian, ramen dan ocha 1," ucap Sakura, Ayame mengangguk, sembari menunggu ia melihat kearah jam, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam tapi tadi Sasori masih belum pulang dan Sakura tidak berpikir panjang mengenai hal itu saat semangkuk ramen yang masih panas dan segelas ocha hangat sudah hadir di depanya saat baru menyumpit mie ramen sebuah suara tidak asing baginya

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto dengan bersemangat, bersama 2 orang pemuda yang lain dibelakangnya "Berisik dobe," ucap Sasuke dengan geram sedang pemuda yang satunya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat hal tadi "Boleh kami duduk disini, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengangguk dan menurunkan sumpitnya "Ayame-san ramen jumbo 1 dan ramen biasa 2, ocha 3," teriak Naruto, Ayame mengangguk tanda ia mendengar pesanan Naruto

"Oh ya Naruto kenalkan ini Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Naruto

"Ah ya, seharusnya Sakura kenal si teme ini," ucap Naruto lagi sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "teme?" Tanya Sakura tidak paham "Itu panggilan kesayangan Naruto untuk Sasuke," jelas seorang pemuda yang bernama Itachi, Sakura mengangguk paham dan mereka bereempat mulai makan.

"Ah kenyangnya," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perutnya dengan perlahan, Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto "Tentu saja, kau makan porsi jumbo Naruto," kata Sakura, tak sengaja Sakura memandang Sasuke yang melihat tingkahnya, muka Sakura memerah sedang Sasuke membuang mukanya kelain arah, Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti

"Nah Sakura, rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Itachi dengan ramah, "Di dekat sini, tepatnya 2 blok ke kanan dari sini, dekat dengan taman," ucap Sakura "Oh kita searah hanya saja, rumah kami lebih dulu daripada kau, mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke melotot tidak percaya sedang Sakura menimbang-nimbang "Niisan," ucap Sasuke singkat tidak terima dengan ajakan kakaknya "Diamlah Sasu, sekarang sudah malam, kau mau temanmu ini kenapa-kenapa?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya melotot sebentar

"Sudahlah ikut saja, lagipula Sasori-nii pasti tidak akan keberatan, benarkan Saku?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengangkat bahu "Ayo." Itachi bangun bersama Naruto lalu Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto berbeda arah dengan Uchiha dan Haruno arah rumahnya.

Itachi banyak berceloteh kepada Sakura, sedang Sasuke berjalan tepat dibelakang mereka berdua "Nah ini rumah kami, kediaman Uchiha, mainlah sekali-kali ya Sakura," ucap Itachi, Sakura mengangguk "Sampai jumpa Itachi-nii," ucap Sakura memandang Itachi lalu beralih kepada Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kecuekannya saat ini, Sakura berbalik dan segera kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya

"Dia cantik kan Sasu?" Tanya Itachi, "Siapa?" balas Sasuke pura-pura tidak tau "Tentu saja Sakura," ucap Itachi dengan senyum kemenangan melihat Sasuke agak canggung, sepertinya Sakura sudah dapat restu dari Itachi-nii tinggal Fugaku dan Mikoto, itupun jika Sakura yakin bahwa ia suka dengan si bungsu uchiha sepertinya.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Note:

kotak review menunggu untuk kalian ketik :)

.

.

.

LovelyMina


	2. Dewi Malam

Menanti

.

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

* * *

Dewi Malam

.

.

.

.

Malam hari yang senyap dikamar seorang pemuda, kamar itu gelap karna lampu dimatikan saat ini hanya cahaya bulan dari jendela yang menerangi sedikit tempat dikamar tersebut, kamar itu tidak kosong tapi sangat sunyi seakan-akan tidak ada orang yang berada dikamar tersebut, padahal sang pemilik kamar ada disana, dirinya masih terjaga walaupun sudah larut, ia hanya menyatukan kedua tanganya didadanya lalu menutup matanya.

"Sasu! Sasu!" suara ketukan keras dari sang kakak membuat sang adik terbangun dengan gusar pasalnya tadi malam ia baru tertidur jam 2 dini hari, dengan sedikit berat ia membalas panggilan dari sang kakak "Cepat mandi sebentar lagi sarapan selesai," teriak Itachi lalu segera turun membantu sang ibu menyiapkan sarapan,

"Menurut Kaa-san kau jangan terlalu banyak di depan laptop Itachi," ujar Mikoto sambil menuangkan tea hangat kedalam gelas "Kaasan benar, hanya saja tugas di kampus sedang banyak," ucap Itachi

"Apa Sasu sudah turun?" Tanya Mikoto "Pasti Kaa-san, Ituh orangnya," ucap Itachi dengan pelan menunjuk Sasuke yang sudah rapih seragam hari ini "Cepat duduk, Fugaku!" panggil Mikoto dan dengan cepat terlihatlah kepala rumah tangga dengan segera duduk dan mereka mulai acara sarapan seperti biasa

"Um, Kaa-san sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah hari ini," ucap Itachi disela-sela kunyahanya "Telan dulu makananmu Itachi, Kenapa tidak bisa mengantar sekalian, sekolah kalian satu arah seingat Kaa-san?" Tanya Mikoto mereka berdua mengangguk bersamaan "Itu benar, tapi hari ini Tousan memintaku untuk ikut rapat disalah satu perusahaannya di Iwa," ucap Itachi, langsung saja Mikoto memberi tatapan tajam kepada Fugaku yang sedikit tersedak melihat tatapan mengerikan dari sang istri

"Kenapa?" satu kata dan itu hampir membuat Fugaku benar-benar tersedak "Itachi perlu belajar untuk memimpin rapat, dan saat ini salah seorang teman kenalanku mempunyai proyek untuk perusahaan kita, lagipula ia hanya melihat," jawab Fugaku dengan sangat panjang, Sasuke dan Itachi hampir benar-benar melongo mendengar jawaban dari sang ayah mereka, Fugaku terbatuk kecil sontak Sasuke dan Itachi langsung seperti biasa

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sering-sering kau mengajak Itachi, nanti tugas dikampusnya semakin menumpuk dan itu tidak bagus," ucap Mikoto, Fugaku mengangguk patuh terhadap ucapan sang istri tercinta, sekali-kali tidak apa-apa toh sebenarnya hampir selalu Mikoto yang mengalah terhadap Fugaku kali ini biarkan istrinya menang.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke singkat segera mengambil tas, mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya dan bergegas pergi.

Sasuke segera berjalan cepat sambil sesekali melirik kearah jam tangan yang terpasang rapih ditangan kirinya ia, segera membeli tiket dan mencari peron yang tertera, ia langsung berlari dengan cepat saat melihat pintu kereta hendak ditutup, 'Slap' tubuhnya segera masuk dengan lincahnya pas sekali di detik-detik terakhir pintu tersebut tertutup dengan otomatisnya, Sasuke langsung mengatur nafasnya setelah cukup ia segera duduk ditempat yang masih kosong,

"Kesiangan?" Tanya seseorang disampingnya, dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit terperanga melihat siapa sosok yang ternyata duduk disampingnya, Sasuke mengangguk cepat lau segera memalingkan mukanya, ia tidak mau orang disebelah dirinya itu mengetahui bahwa ada sedikit rona merah menjalar dipipi pucatnya

"Ini." Sebuah saputangan berada tepat didepan wajahnya, "Wajahmu berkeringat," ucap orang yang berada disampingnya dengan senyuman tipis "Trims," ujar Sasuke pelan, hanya dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang berada disebelahnya yang mendengar ucapan si bungsu Uchiha "Sama-sama," kata gadis pink tersebut, ayolah semua orang tau siapa gadis berambut pink itu 'Sakura Haruno', Sakura bukan orang yang mudah tersipu kepada siapa saja dan dia bukan orang yang mudah tersenyum begitu manis kepada para semua pemuda keren diluar sana.

Ia hanya gadis yang kini dengan suksesnya mencoba menutupi rona merah dikedua belah pipinya karna saat ini rasa malu, gugup dan detak jantungnya kembali tidak normal saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini, rasanya Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini, 'Ting' seolah kami-sama menjawab doanya, kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka dengan otomatis dengan segera semua orang turun, Sakura segera turun meninggalkan Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tempat duduk.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat tanpa menoleh kedua tanganya ditaruh didadanya 'Kami-sama' batin Sakura sambil menutup kedua matanya sebentar lalu segera membukanya kembali dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju sekolah, sedang Sasuke berjalan cukup jauh dibelakang Sakura

"Sakura!" sapa Tenten melihat temanya baru sampai didepan gerbang itu "Hey tumben datang jam segini, rekor baru untuk tahun ini," ucap Sakura meledek Tenten, "Dasar," Tenten memukul lengan kanan Sakura dengan pelan 'kan hanya bercanda', mata Tenten menyipit "Itu Sasuke,kan?" Tanya Tenten, Sakura mengangguk "Aku duluan." Sakura segera berjalan menuju kelasnya langsung dikejar oleh Tenten

"Nanti kita makan bersama ya, bilang sama Ino dan soal ke mall kemarin, Ino ngga akan bertanya terlalu banyak, kita semua mengerti ko," ucap Tenten, Sakura mengangguk lalu mereka berpisah, Tenten terus berjalan lurus sementara Sakura berbelok masuk kedalam kelasnya, dengan segera Sakura duduk dibangkunya ia mengedarkan pandanganya kelasnya masih bisa dikategorikan sepi, baru 5orang yang datang itupun sibuk dengan kegiatanya masing-masing,

"Hay Sakura!" sapa Ino saat Ino baru saja duduk "Hay, kemarin barangnya dapat?" Tanya Sakura, Ino menyeringai lalu memamerkan sebuah kalung yang ia pakai hari ini bertuliskan 'SaIno' "Kau hanya beli satu_kan_?" Tanya Sakura memastikan, Ino tertawa "Tentu saja, lagipula tidak mungkin aku meminta ia untuk mengenakan kalung seperti ini, ayolah Sai-kun cowok yang keren masa harus pakai kalung," ucap Ino

"Sai-kun,eh?" Tanya Sakura lalu tersenyum penuh maksud kepada Ino, mendengar hal tersebut muka Ino memerah karna malu "Semalam, aku dan dia sms-san, dan dia minta aku pangggil dia dengan Sai-kun," ucap Ino mukanya masih merah karna malu "Yakin hanya itu?" Sakura jarang sekali mendapati Ino yang malu-malu kucing seperti ini, biasanya yang malu-malu itukan Hinata

"Aku nyerah deh, sebenarnya dia bilang 'Cuma aku yang boleh kamu panggil dengan sunffix-kun, kan aku pacarmu Ino." Astaga ingin rasanya Sakura tertawa sekarang juga tapi sayangnya Kakashi Sensei baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya dan Sakura tidak berani untuk tertawa

"Nah sekarang Sensei bagikan dulu jadwal perlajaran kalian," Kakashi Sensei mulai jalan berkeliling membagikan selembar kertas kecil bertuliskan jadwal pelajaran "Sensei?" Tanya Matsuri, Kakashi mengangguk "Sensei mengajar apa?" Tanya Matsuri, semua murid dikelas itu mengangguk "Kimia," ujar Kakashi sensei semua murid ber-oh ria sebagai respon

"Untuk murid baru yang sekarang berada dikelas 10 mereka sudah memilih ekskul apa yang mereka minati, jadi kalian bisa mulai perkenalan atau berkumpul dengan ekskul kalian masing-masing sehabis istirahat, akan banyak pertandingan yang tak lama lagi digelar beberapa hari dalam hari-hari terakhir musim semi," jelas Kakashi sensei "Ya Sensei," ucap semuanya dengan bersemangat

Ino yang tadi mukanya merah padam karna malu kini sangat bersemangat, menggosokan kedua telapak tanganya seakan siap menghabisi para pesaing dari sekolah lain seperti tahun lalu "Tidak sabar, merebut juara satu, kemarin kita cukup kalah jauh dari sekolah lain," ucap Ino dengan optimis, Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti siap tempur itu

"Ino kata Tenten, nanti kita makan bersama lagi," ucap Sakura, Ino mengangguk

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring seperti biasa semua anak mulai menyerbu kantin dengan bersemangat "Kita makan disini saja," ucap Tenten sambil masuk kedalam kelas Sakura bersama Hinata, mereka berdua membawa 2 buah kotak makan, Ino mengerluarkan 2 buah kotak makan juga yang satu ditaruh dimejanya dan yang satunya lagi diberikan kepada Sakura "Trims," ucap Sakura singkat Ino tersenyum paham "Ayolah Sasori-nii jarang sekali membuatkanmu bekal, lagipula kuyakini kulkasmu kosong," tebak Ino, Sakura mengangguk dan mulai membuka kotak makanan yang ada didepanya "Kebiasaan sekali, jika orang tuamu pergi kulkas kosong atau persediaan makanan instan pasti habis," ucap Tenten, "Tuh kalian semua tau," ucap Sakura

"Ngomong-ngomong kita harus kerja keras tahun ini," kata Tenten dengan nada bersemangat disambut dengan persetujuan Ino yang tak kalah bersemangat "Kalian berdua saja, aku dan Hinata tidak usah terlalu keras, kami akan menjadi penonton saja," ucap Sakura "Ne Hinata?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk

"Kalau Hinata sih kita berdua memaklumi tapi kau Tidak!" ucap Tenten dengan nada tidak mau dibantah

"Kau salah satu atlet terbaik disekolah ini Sakura sayang," ucap Ino dengan nada yang agak jahil dibelakangnya "Sudah kubilang jangan ada kata sayang dibelakang namaku, itu terdengar agak menjijikan," ucap Sakura dengan gemas langsung saja menarik kedua pipi putih milik Ino "Sakit tau," Ino mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban keganasaan Sakura

"Kami balik ke kelas dulu ya Saku, Ino." Tenten dan Hinata segera pergi menuju kelasnya "Kita ke toilet yuk, tanganku terasa tidak enak sehabis makan," ucap Sakura, Ino menepuk keningnya "Kau makan pakai sendok tadi saku, ya sudahlaha, eh tapi biasanya kau bawa saputangan," ucap Ino "Saputangannya tidak kubawa ke sekolah Ino," ucap Sakura dengan jujur, benar Sakura membawa saputangan tapi hanya sampai dikereta tadi karna ada kejadian…, sudahlah tidak perlu kita ulang kejadianya nanti jantung Sakura berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Kan kasihan dagdigdug gimana gitu .

Ditempat lain Naruto, Sasuke dan yanglainya duduk di kantin untuk makan mereka ber-6 , Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai makan sambil mengobrol seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dkk…

"Kita harus berlatih keras," ucap Naruto, Kiba dan Neji mengangguk setuju "Kudengar kapten dari Suna Gakuen berganti, dan itu artinya kita harus waspada lebih," ucap Shikamaru, walaupun terlihat seperti seorang pemalas tapi pemalas-pemalas gini ia mempunyai hubungan cukup khusus dengan seorang gadis dari Suna Gakuen mereka berdua sama-sama orang terpintar disekolahnya saat ini

"Pemuda bernama Juugo dari Kiri Gakuen pun sangat tangguh," cerita Neji, Juugo salah satu seorang Karateka sabuk hitam di Kiri Gakuen ia saingan terberat Neji saat ini selain Tenten tentunya yang satu sekolah dengan dirinya, Sasuke berniat mengambil _handphone_ miliknya tapi yang terasa sebuah kain lembut yang berada didalam kantongnya 'Sial, aku belum mengembalikan sapu tangan,' batin Sasuke

"Kau kenapa Teme?" Tanya Naruto melihat gelagat aneh dari Sasuke "Tidak, aku hanya meninggalkan _handphone_-ku dikelas, sebaiknya aku ke kelas duluan Dobe." Dengan segera Sasuke pergi menuju kelasnya, ia menimbang-nimbang apa sebaiknya dikasih sekarang saja atau dikembalikan besok "Mungkin sebaiknya kucuci terlebih dahulu," gumamnya seraya menaruh kembali saputangan berwarna putih dengan sulaman berwarna pink dipinggiranya berbentuk H. S.

"Sakura…!" panggil Matsuri dengan kencang seraya masuk kedalam kelasnya, Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya "Sehabis pulang sekolah, klub atletik berkumpul di tepi lapangan seperti biasa," ucap Matsuri, Sakura mengangguk lalu menghela nafas dengan sebal, sebal karna itu berarti ia harus pulang lebih lambat daripada biasanya dan melewatkan acara televisi kesayanganya, Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan

Sebenarnya yang akan banyak membuang waktu adalah Ino dengan club cheerleaders mereka belum menyusun formasi dan sebagainya dan Sakura tidak mau tau kesibukan Ino untuk seterusnya, sahabatnya yang satu ini sangat sibuk dengan segala kegiatannya, seperti kegiatan modeling yang ditekuni oleh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran telah selesai, banyak murid yang berlalu lalang mulai meninggalkan sekolah mereka ini untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing tentunya, "Menyebalkan," ucap Sakura dengan kesal Tenten yang berada disampingnya yang bisa terkekeh saja melihat Sakura yang mulai uring-uringan, Sakura berjalan menuju tepi lapangan sedang tenten masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang luas, Tenten salah satu anggota Karate ia wakil Karate saat ini dengan Neji yang menjadi ketuanya "Jaa," Tenten segera berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat berkumpulkan anak-anak Karate dan Ilmu bela diri china lainya

"Aaaahhh," Sakura mendesah kesal ia paling tidak suka menunggu dan tidak suka membuat orang lain menunggu seperti saudara sepupunya Sasori-nii, "Maaf, Kakashi sensei harus kita tarik dulu supaya cepat datang," ucap Matsuri

Semua anggota lama klub atletik sudah berkumpul memisahkan diri sedikit dengan para anggota baru yang berasal dari kelas sepuluh "Dia, Kakashi Hatake selaku pembina klub atletik," ucap Matsuri memperkenalkan Kakashi yang hanya menatap semuanya tidak berniat untuk berbicara sedikitpun "Sensei, sebenarnya kita mau apa disini?" Tanya seorang murid perempuan sekelas dengan Kiba bernama Yukari

"Kita hanya membahas mengenai sedikit masalah festival olahraga," ucap Kakashi sensei "Kalau begitu cepatlah sensei, lihat Sakura sudah benar-benar mengantuk begitu juga dengan Kiba." Sontak mendengar ucapan Yukari semua mata memandang kearah Sakura yang duduk menopang kepalanya dengan bersusah payah sedang Kiba ia tidur-tiduran dirumput yang tidak terkena sinar matahari, Kakashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya lalu 'Ctak' & 'Ctak' Sakura dan Kiba berteriak bersamaan "Sensei!" teriak mereka berdua dengan keras sambil menggosok kepala mereka masing-masing

"Siapa suruh kalian tidur," ucap Kakashi sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya, sebenarnya benda yang diambil oleh Kakashi adalah 2 buah karet gelang

"Kiba, Sakura kalian berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket 5 kali, sebagai hukuman," ucap Kakashi membuat Kiba dan Sakura mempunyai sebuah sudut siku-siku dikedua belah kening mereka "Tapi aku tidak bawa celana olahraga," ucap Sakura, Kakashi menggeleng pertanda tidak ada penolakan,

Tap-tap-tap, Kiba dan Sakura berlari mereka berlari bersama alasanya mereka sedang lelah jika harus berlari saling mendahului seperti dulu, "Menyebalkan," ucap Kiba dengan kesal, Sakura mengangguk mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan para anak Basket yang saat ini juga sedang berkumpul ditengah lapangan indoor, "HAAH," ucap Kiba dan Sakura bersamaan saat mereka berdua selesai melakukan hukuman Kakashi Sensei, mereka berdua berlari sambil sesekali menguap, mereka berdua sebenarnya bukan seperti Shikamaru yang bisa tidur kapanpun dan dimana saja, Sakura memang biasanya tidur siang dan Kiba, semalam ia menonton bola, jadi mereka bisa disalahkan tidak?

Matsuri dan beberapa anak yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkikik geli, muka mengantuk mereka berdua itu sangat lucu, apalagi Sakura.

"Baik, pertemuan selanjutnya kita adakan seminggu lagi," ucap Kakashi sensei, semua anak klub atletik bersorak senang, dengan segera mereka semua pulang Sakura pulang sendiri karna tidak ada yang searah denganya, mungkin memang tidak tapi 5 meter dibelakangnya terdapat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berjalan pulang tentunya, Anak basket pulang 5 menit setelah klub atletik pulang.

"Okaeri Saku-chan," ucap Sasori dari dapur, dengan segera Sakura menghampiri kakak sepupunya ini "Saso-nii sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Sasori berkutat dengan dapur "Tentu saja memasak, oh kami-sama tidaaaaaak," ucap Sasori dengan nada frustasi, "Sebaiknya kau cepat ke supermarket yang ada di ujung jalan blok ini Saku-chan, ada bahan yang tidak terbeli olehku." Sasori segera mendorong tubuh Sakura keluar dari "Cepat mandi dan ganti baju," ucap Sasori, Sakura segera mandi dan pergi menuju supermarket terdekat dengan membawa uang dan daftar belanjaan

"Kalau terlupa sedikit wajar, kenapa banyak?" Tanya Sakura saat ia melihat daftar belanjaan di tengah jalan, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia berjalan dan segera mencari bahan yang dibutuhkan.

Saat membuka pintu supermarket untuk pulang ia melihat seorang anak berambut hitam kecoklatan sedang menangis "Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura melihat anak itu menangis "Ah Nee-chan, aku tersesat, berpisah dengan pamanku tadi," ucap Sakura

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Sakura "Aku sedang menginap dirumah pamanku itu, rumah keluarga Uchiha," jawab anak kecil itu, Sakura tersenyum menangkan "Ini, Nee-chan punya permen untuk mu, siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura "Michi," jawabnya singkat sambil memakan permen pemberian dari Sakura,

"Permisi," Teriak Sakura mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan pintu rumah keluarga Uchiha, seorang ibu berambut biru panjang keluar "Ada apa? Michi kenapa sendiri?" Tanya Mikoto dengan heran "Aku tadi terpisah dengan Itachi-nii, lalu Nee-chan ini mengantarku pulang," ucap Michi, "Ah terima kasih telah mengantarkan Michi, Sakura-chan," ucapnya lalu pamit masuk, saat hendak pulang sebuah suara yang ia kenal membuatnya berhenti di tempatnya

"Hey kau," panggil Sasuke, saat Sakura akan pulang "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran, Sasuke menyodorkan saputangan milik Sakura, "Kau mencucinya?" Tanya Sakura saat dirasakan bau mint disaputangan tersebut, Sasuke mengangguk "Terima kasih," Sakura mengangguk dengan senyumanya"Kalau begitu, jaa," Sakura segera kembali melangkah, sedang Sasuke masih berdiri di depan rumahnya memandang punggu Sakura yang semakin tidak terlihat dipandanganya, rambut merah muda tersebut terlihat sangat indah dibawa pantulan sinar bulan malam ini.

Nah, kejadian tadi berimbas kepada keduanya, Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi sampai ia tidur, sedang Sasuke, membuka jendelanya dan duduk diatas jendela tersebut sembari memandang bulan malam ini. Bukankah salah satu ciptaan tuhan itu sangat cantik, ne Sasu? Bahkan melebihi dewi bulan yang kini menyinari malam mu.

.

.

* * *

Note:

Hallo chap 2 dah update,

.

Little pinky mouse: Ini dah lanjut, mengenai orang ketiga aku belum kepikiran, dan kenapa kamu sweatdrop baca AU nya,aku ngga ngerti?

hanazono yuri: sudah lanjuuuut

Hayashi Hana-chan: ini sudah lanjut

Kumada Chiyu: udah lanjut ne

.

.

Makasih semua yang udah review dan sebagainya, bikin tambah semangat semuanya

Salam

.

.

LovelyMina


	3. Dango

Menanti

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

* * *

Dango?

.

.

.

.

.

"Cepat!Cepat! tinggal 2 putaran lagi," teriak Guy Sensei sambil berlari bersama murid-muridnya, Hari ini kelas Sasuke sedang pelajaran olahraga dan mereka sedang berlari sebagai pemanasanya

"Hoi Teme, nanti pulang ke rumahku dulu, kita ambil bahan untuk tugas kelompok Anko Sensei," ucap Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk, mereka mulai bermain basket "Menurutmu, sebaiknya warna dasar tugas itu merah? kuning? Hijau atau biru? Sebaiknya cerah atau gelap?" Tanya Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas dan itu membuat Sasuke kesal tidak sengaja lemparan bolanya meleset 'duk' suara dentuman bola bersentuhan dengan lantai

Sasuke menahan nafasnya, bukan karna bolanya mengenai seseorang tapi siapa yang berada nyaris mengenai bola tersebut "Teme! hampir saja bola itu mengenai Sakura," ucap Naruto panic pasalnya Ino sudah memandang dengan pandangan sengit "Ayo minta maaf, lihat Ino sudah memandang kearah kita." Naruto menarik aka menyeret Sasuke lebih tepatnya menghadap Ino dan Sakura, Sasuke mengambil bola lalu memandang Ino yang sudah menaikan sebelah alisnya dan lalu memandang Sakura yang masih tampak kaget

"Minta maaf Teme," ujar Naruto dengan nada pelan, tatapan Ino sangat mengintimidasi Naruto beda dengan Sasuke yang masih bisa bersikap cuek "Mana ucapan maaf mu Uchiha?" Tanya Ino dengan nada tersinggung, Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya "Orang yang hampir kena bolanya saja biasa, kenapa kau yang tersinggung, Yamanaka?" Tanya Sasuke, 'Aaaaahhhhhh, Teme baka,baka,baka! Kau membangunkan singa yang siap menerkamu,' batin Naruto menjerit, begitu juga Ino tapi sedikit berbeda 'Dasar Uchihaaaaaaa sok!' kurang lebih seperti itu,

"Kau mencari ribut rupanya Uchiha, eh?" Tanya Ino, Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan menantang "Kau!" sebelum Ino meledak Sakura mengantisipasinya "Gomen membuat ribut kami pergi dulu, Jaa." Sakura segera menyeret Ino menuju perpustakaan mereka diminta mengambil beberapa peta oleh Kurenai sensei yang notabene guru Ips

"Ah kau cari mati Teme, tapi malah Sakura yang minta maaf, kan kau yang salah," ucap Naruto

"HEY KALIAN, sedang apa?" teriak Guy Sensei melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dipinggir lapangan, langsung saja mereka kembali ke lapangan,

Sakura dan Ino kembali ke kelas sambil menenteng beberapa gulungan peta yang diminta oleh Kurenai Sensei "Uchiha itu menyebalkan, wajar saja aku tersinggung kau kan temanku," ucap Ino, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk "Kenapa kau malah minta maaf, kan dia yang salah?" Tanya Ino

"Daripada kau yang mengamuk mending langsung pergi saja, Naruto sudah memandangmu dengan tatapan ketakutan tadi," ucap Sakura memberitau, Ino malah tertawa bangga sedang Sakura ber-sweatdrop melihat respon Ino,

Gara-gara pertemuan singkat tadi Sakura jadi tidak focus, kurang focus sebenarnya ia menatap papan tulis dengan bosan, merasa tidak tahan menatap papan tulis ia akhirnya memalingkan mukanya melihat kelas Sasuke dilapangan olahraga, tidak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, seolah-olah mengerti satu sama lain dan seperti ada telepati Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti, lalu Sakura mengangguk mengerti, Sasuke minta maaf dan Sakura memaafkanya akan kejadian yang tadi. Aneh memang tapi sepertinya kedua belah pihak saling menyukai komunikasi yang minim akan percakapan itu, ini baru mungkin.

"Ino bagaimana jika kita ke kedai dango?" ajak Sakura, Ino yang sedang memperhatikan Kurenai menulis segera menatapnya penuh tanda Tanya "Tumben kau mau beli dango," ucap Ino Sakura mengangkat kedua pundaknya 'tidak tau'

"Tapi hari ini ada latihan, kau pergi dengan Tenten dan Hinata saja," kata Ino, Sakura mengangguk mengerti tapi sangat disayangkan "Maaf tapi hari ini aku ada les," ucap Tenten dengan rasa bersalah tidak bisa menemani Sakura, Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan begitu juga dengan Hinata tapi dengan alasan yang berbeda "Ano, aku akan ke rumah Naruto-kun untuk mengambil bahan tugas, mungkin Sakura-chan mau menungguku, aku juga sedang ingin makan dango," kata Hinata, mata Sakura berbinar "Baiklah, nanti aku sms Hinata," ucap Sakura lalu melangkah pergi

"Kalian berdua mau warna apa?" Tanya Naruto menunjukan semua karton yang ada dirumahnya "Apa saja Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata, Naruto hanya bisa cengir mendengar komentar dari gadis yang disukainya ini

"Biru saja Dobe, nanti hiasanya akan berwarna cukup terang," ucap Sasuke, Naruto mengangguk setuju

"Kalian berdua yakin tidak mau diantar, setidaknya Hinata-chan dijemput gitu," ucap Naruto saat mereka bertiga sudah memilih bahan-bahan untuk tugas kelompok tersebut,

"Aku mau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan di kedai dango dekat stasiun," ucap Hinata, "Dango? Aku ikut ya Hinata, sudah lama tidak makan dango," ucap Naruto sambil nyengir 5 jari, Hinata mengangguk senang

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan berdua dibelakangnya Sasuke mengikuti sebenarnya bukan mengikuti hanya saja arah yang mereka tuju sama, "Teme pokoknya kau harus ikut makan dango!" ucap Naruto segera menarik Sasuke masuk ke dalam kedai, di kedai tersebut cukup sepi hanya ada 4 orang yang sedang menikmati dango atau anmitsu*

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Hinata segera duduk disebelah Sakura "Eh kau sudah datang, kupikir kau akan datang 5 menit lagi, dan kenapa kau ajak mereka berdua?" Tanya Sakura menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian

"Naruto-kun mau ikut dan memaksa Sasuke-kun untuk ikut juga," jelas Hinata, Sakura hanya mengangguk paham lalu mereka mulai makan dango

"Teme cobalah sedikit," rayu Naruto sambil menyodorkan setusuk dango itu langsung membuat Sasuke agak pusing, maklum ia tidak suka dengan namanya makanan manis, "Aku tidak suka dobe," ucap Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata memandang dengan keheranan "Kalau tidak suka kenapa beli? Dua porsi lagi?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata mengangguk setuju, Sasuke menghela nafas "Kaa-san suka sekali dango dan anmitsu," jelas Sasuke singkat,

"Sakura, kau suka ke sini?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura yang sedang menguyah dango hanya bisa mengangguk

"Aku memang suka kesini selain Ichikaru," jawab Sakura,

"Maaf Hinata sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah sore nanti Sasori-nii bisa kelaparan di rumah," ucap Sakura, "dan Naruto! Sebaiknya kau antar Hinata pulang nanti Neji bisa mencekikmu jika kau tidak mengantarnya pulang," saran Sakura segera melesat pulang, Sasuke yang tidak ingin mendengar pekikan dahsyat dari Naruto ikut kabur bersama Sakura, mereka sepertinya pulang bersama walaupun tidak ada kata-kata "Mau pulang bersama?" seperti itu contohnya.

Kereta sore ini begitu penuh dan sesak mungkin karna sekarang jam pulang kantor, Sakura yang tubuhnya bisa dibilang agak kecil terhimpit dibagian dekat pintu disebelahnya ada Sasuke yang mencoba memperluas gerakannya, seperti sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa saat kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka dengan segera Sakura menghela nafas dengan lega

"Kau anggota klub atletik?" Tanya Sasuke datar saat mereka baru saja keluar dari stasiun, Sakura agak terkaget mendengar pertanyaan yang agak tiba-tiba seperti ini, Sakura mengangguk "Iya, aku ikut klub atletik, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran

"Tidak hanya ingin bertanya," ucap Sasuke, Sakura berjalan disamping Sasuke mereka tidak punya bahan obrolan karna memang dasarnya mereka tidak pernah banyak bicara sebelum ini

"Menurutmu sekolah mana yang akan menjadi saingan terberat kita nantinya?" Tanya Sakura, sambil terus berjalan Sasuke memikirkan jawaban yang tepat "Suna," jawabnya singkat, "Kenapa kau merasa Suna Gakuen adalah saingan terberat?" Tanya Sakura

"Ketua basket mereka berganti, dan kita belum tau kekuatan serta jalan pemikiran mereka, kalau dari cabang bela diri musuhnya adalah Kiri dan cabang atletik adalah Oto Gakuen." Sakura tidak perlu meminta penjelasan mengenai sekolah-sekolah yang telah disebutkan oleh Sasuke, pada dasarnya Sakura sendiri menklaim beberapa saingan terberat untuk para pesaing nantinya.

Mereka berdua melangkah melewati sebuah taman yang luas beberapa orang tampak sibuk di taman itu "Sepertinya akan ada perayaan, lihat mereka memasang lampion, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatnya," tunjuk Sakura dengan ceria, melihat kecerian tersebut membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau tersenyum juga

"Biasanya akan ada jajanan di daerah taman lampion tadi," cerita Sakura "Untuk yang di lapangan aku minta maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula bola basket tadi tidak sampai menimpuk tubuhku," ucap Sakura

"Tetap saja kau tadi syok saat tiba-tiba bola basket jatuh tepat dihadapanmu." Sakura tersenyum kecut memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke, ia sangat terkejut tapi jika dibilang syok rasanya itu agak berlebihan menurut Sakura

"Kenapa kau malah meminta maaf tadi? Dihadapanku dan Naruto," Tanya Sasuke heran ia menatap Sakura yang mulai tertawa pelan "Dan membiarkan Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan takut, Aku hanya mengantisipasi saja, Ino akan meledak lagipula kenapa juga kau seolah menantang Ino," ucap Sakura tida habis pikir oleh jalan pikiran Sasuke

"Kau saja tidak tersinggung, kenapa dia yang malah tersinggung?" Tanya Sasuke "Ino hanya khawatir kau tau, dia sahabat yang mudah meledak emosinya bila ada yang mengganggu sahabatnya atau berbuat salah tapi tidak mau minta maaf," jelas Sakura

"Kenapa harus sampai perminta maafan? Melakukan sesuatu saja bisakan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yang dibutuhkan untuk menghapus salah adalah minta maaf, sudah sampai di depan rumahku, terima kasih sudah mau mengobrol denganku, ternyata kau…" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang

"Sasukeeee!" panggil Itachi heboh dari arah pintu rumah keluarga Haruno, Itachi menghampiri adiknya diikuti Sasori dan Deidara "Jadi kalian satu sekolah,un?" Tanya Deidara mereka berdua mengangguk, sungguh saat ini Sasuke dan Sakura jadi merasa seperti pasangan yang tengah berduaan dan ketahuan oleh kakak sendiri,

"Kalian berpacaran?" tebak Sasori mukanya tampak tidak senang "Tidak!" jawab keduanya bersamaan tapi malah menambah kecurigaan Sasori dan Itachi, sedang Deidara ia tidak mengerti dan mau mengerti kenapa sikap Sasori dan Itachi jadi bersikap aneh

"Sudahlah Nii-san, aku duluan semuanya," ucap Sakura segera masuk kedalam, sedang Sasuke acuh tak acuh segera berjalan menuju rumahnya "Semoga keinginan kita berdua tercapai ya Itachi," ucap Sasori dengan pasrah mengenai keinginannya Itachi mengangguk dan itu malah membuat Deidara bertambah pusing "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicaran Un?" Tanya Deidara dengan rasa keponya

"Aku dan Itachi selalu ingin jadi keluarga, dan semoga saja penghubung keluarga kami adalah Sasuke dan Sakura," ucap Sasori dengan menunjukan seringainya "Sasuke dan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Deidara kaget, Itachi dan Sasori mengangguk bersamaan "Mereka cukup cocok aku pulang dulu, un," Deidara segera berjalan pergi, diikuti dengan kepergian Itachi.

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha

"Tadaima." Itachi segera menaruh sepatunya kedalam rak sepatu dan menuju ruang keluarga "Kaa-san sedang apa?" Tanya Itachi tidak berpikir lebih jauh, padahal bisa dilihat sendiri Mikoto tengah menikmati makan dan minum

"Ah Itachi-kun, ini dango tadi pas pulang Sasu-kun beli," ucap Mikoto seraya menawarkan dango yang terletak di meja ruang keluarga Itachi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ia heran dengan sikap adiknya, seingatnya Sasuke tipe yang tidak mau repot-repot membeli sesuatu saat pulang kecuali jika memang penting tapi untuk 2 porsi dango kegemaran sang ibu apa segitunya, padahal hari ini juga bukan ulang tahun Mikoto

Maka pada makan malam Itachi berniat menanyai sang adik, "Hey Sasu, sebenarnya ada apa kau beli dango?" Tanya Itachi, Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan heran "Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke malah balik bertanya

"Tidak hanya heran saja, tumben sekali kau beli dango, seingatku kau tidak suka makanan manis, mencium bau manisnya saja kau agak pusingkan?" tebak Itachi, Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sang kakak

"Aku diseret oleh Dobe ke kedai dango," ucap Sasuke singkat

"Eh, jarang sekali Naruto ke kedai dango, biasanya ramen Ichikaru," Itachi jadi semakin heran dan sekaligus penasaran "Tadi sehabis pulang sekolah aku dan Hinata memilih bahan untuk tugas kelompok bersama Naruto." Sasuke meminum air dulu sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya

"Lalu saat mau pulang Hinata bilang akan ke kedai dango," lanjut Sasuke "Lalu dimana kau bertemu dengan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi, mendengar nama Sakura membuat pipi Sasuke sedikit memerah, Mikoto jadi tertarik untuk adil dalam pembicaraan saat Itachi menyebutkan 'Sakura'

"Sasu-kun, apa benar kau bertemu dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Mikoto, Itachi hanya meringis meratapi posisi adiknya yang sepertinya akan sulit karna ulahnya, Sasuke memandang Ibunya dengan berat hati "Ya Kaa-san," jawab Sasuke "Sakura? Maksudmu anaknya Kizashi?" Tanya Fugaku kini tertarik untuk ikutan, Itachi hampir jatuh dari bangkunya mendengar ayahnya sepertinya tertarik untuk ikut dalam pembicaraan, padahal sang ayah paling tidak suka jika makan sambil mengobrol di meja makan

Sasuke kini sudah menggerakan kakinya karna gusar takut ditanyai oleh kedua kakaknya "Um, Fugaku-kun sebaiknya sesekali kita undang keluarga Haruno untuk ikut makan malam bersama kita, aku sudah rindu dengan Mebuki," ucap Mikoto, ingin rasanya Sasuke menjerit menolak ucapan sang ibu, diberkatilah dia oleh kami-sama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha mempunyai gen Fugaku Uchiha yang dapat menutupi ekspresinya saat ini

"Hmm, benar juga, aku sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan Kizashi," Fugaku tersenyum tipis kearah sang istri, lalu Mikoto kembali berbicara "Nah Sasu-kun, besok sehabis pulang sekolah ajaklah Sakura-chan kemari, aku ingin meminta tolong kepadanya," ucap Mikoto Itachi memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa melihat respon Sasuke, hanya 'Hn' biasa tapi mukanya sudah memerah "Terima kasih Sasu-kun, akhirnya Kaa-san bisa bertemu lagi denganya, Kaa-san sangat ingin mempunyai anak perempuan yang manis seperti Sakura-chan, Mebuki benar-benar beruntung memiliki anak yang sangat manis seperti dia," ucap Mikoto dengan mata berbinar

"Aku duluan," ucap Sasuke segera melesat pergi menuju kamarnya, selepas kepergian Sasuke Itachi duduk di ruang keluarga menyetel tv pikiranya benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh semua percakapan dimeja makan,

hanya karna penasaranya akan mengapa Sasuke membeli dango, kini malah menyangkut mengenai Sakura dan keluarga Haruno, sepertinya Mikoto senang sekali dengan Sakura, jadi pasti ada kemungkinan besar jika Mikoto akan sangat bahagia jika salah satu diantara anaknya akan menikah dengan Sakura dimasa depan, tapi sepertinya bukan Itachi karna dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang special dalam hidupnya, nah pilihanya hanya tinggal jatuh kepada Sasuke bukan?

Di dalam kamar Sasuke, sang pemilik kamar sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya lebih tepatnya sih uring-uringan 'dango menyebalkan, si baka dobe' pikir Sasuke lalu beberapa menit kemudian jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Note:

Hallo Minna-san...

Hanazono yuri: Yosh ini dah lanjut

Febri Feven: Mikoto sama Mebuki sahabat lama, and Mikoto main kerumah Mebuki otomatis kenal anaknya

sepertinya chap ini pendek ya? chap depan usahain agak panjangan

Kotak review menunggu seperti biasa

salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


	4. Puding Strawberry

Menanti

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Drama

Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Disclamer: Masashi Khisimoto

By: LovelyMina

.

.

.

* * *

Puding Strawberry

.

.

.

"Ino! Cepat oper, oper!" teriak Sakura dari bangku cadangan, Ino kewalahan mendengar teriakan Sakura 'Prit' Guy-sensei meniup peluit dan para pemain mulai menepi ke tepi lapangan, Sakura melempar handuk kepada Ino "Kau ini, aku kewalahan tadi mendengar teriakanmu itu memekakan telinga." Sambil cemberut Ino mengelap wajahnya yang bermandian keringat, kelas Sakura sedang jam olahraga seperti kelas Sasuke sebelumnya mereka bermain basket, Ino sudah dipanggil dan kini giliran Sakura bersama setengah anak lainya mereka membagi diri menjadi 2 tim seperti yang sebelumnya

'PRITT!' Guy-sensei meniup peluit dengan keras Neji merebut bola dari Matsuri dan Neji dengan cepat berlari 'Slap' Sakura berhasil merebut bola dari Neji 'Hap' dioper kepada Shikamaru dan 'Shoot' Shikamaru memasukan bola ke ring dengan sempurna, hanya butuh 6 menit setelah peluit berbunyi untuk memulai permaian Sakura sudah bermandian keringat, menjadi salah satu siswa tergesit dikelasnya membuat badanya dengan cepat menyalip dan merebut bola dari lawan tanpa kesusahan

"Seharusnya ia ikut klub basket juga," gumam Ino melihat kecepatan Sakura dalam merebut bola basket 'Prittt,' lagi-lagi Guy-sensei meniup peluitnya "Sampai disini dulu pelajaran olahraga kali ini, cepat ganti baju," ucap Guy-sensei lalu pergi, semua anak bersorak banyak anak laki-laki melanjutkan pertandingan sedang para anak perempuan mulai bergegas keruang ganti wanita mereka sudah gerah semua

"Guy-sensei sadis," ucap Ino saat mereka baru masuk kedalam ruang ganti, Ino dengan cepat mengambil bajunya yang ada diloker "Dia hanya bersemangat saja," ucap Sakura masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya dengan perlahan "Kau seharusnya ikut basket juga Sakura," ucap Ino "Hah?" Sakura tidak mengerti

"Sudah banyak para siswa yang bagus di basket Ino, Kita para klub atletik juga ingin punya icon yang bagus, Sakura contohnya," ucap Matsuri

"Kan masih ada Kiba," jawab Ino "Ayolah, Kiba itu cowok, lagipula basket ada di Uchiha itu dan si Uzumaki," ujar Matsuri, Ino mengangguk setuju sedang Sakura ia cuek saja dengan segera ia berganti pakaian di bilik ganti dan segera keluar ia sudah sangat haus dan ingin kembali ke dalam kelasnya namun sepertinya semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga ia terpleset dan mengakibatkan lututnya terbentur dan berdarah, Sakura meringis lalu mengutuk 'Ada saja yang menimpa oh Kami-sama, Ini menyebalkan' rutuk Sakura dalam hati, mencoba menggerakan perlahan-lahan kakinya namun apa daya ia kembali meringis kesakitan

"Sakura!" panggil sebuah suara yang ia kenali sebagai Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto berlari menghampiri Sakura diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dibelakangnya "Kakimu berdarah Sakura," Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri tegak "Teme, sebaiknya kita antar Sakura ke uks," ucap Naruto, Sasuke mengangguk lalu tanpa aba-aba keduanya memapah Sakura menuju uks "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sizune sambil mulai mengobati luka Sakura "Hanya terpleset ditangga sensei," ucap Sakura, Sizune menghela nafas "Lain kali hati-hati," ucap Sizune, Sakura mengangguk lalu berjalan sendirian, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah pergi kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru

"Sakura!" teriak Ino heboh membuat Matsuri dan beberapa siswi lainya meringis mendengar teriakan Ino "Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Ino melihat lutut Sakura diperban "Hanya terpleset dan berdarah deh," ucap Sakura dengan nada malas, Ino mengangguk bel istirahat berbunyi "Kau yakin mau ke kantin?" Tanya Ino saat semua murid di kelas sudah keluar untuk istirahat, Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan kesal "Baik-baik kau tunggu disini saja, aku akan ke kantin bersama Hinata dan Tenten," ucap Ino, Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan memberikanya kepada Ino "Beli apa?" Tanya Ino

"Aku ingin yang seperti biasanya," ucap Sakura, Ino mengangguk lalu dengan cepat Ino menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, tak sampai 15 menit Ino sudah kembali ke kelas bersama Tenten dan Hinata sambil membawa kotak makan mereka masing-masing

"Sakura-chan kenapa? Kata Ino-chan kakimu sakit," Tanya Hinata dengan nada perhatian, Tenten mengangguk antusias (?) "Tadi hanya terjatuh saja di tangga," ucap Sakura singkat mereka makan sambil mengobrol dan obrolan mereka terputus di tengah jalan sebab ada sebuah teriakan yang cukup mengganggu telinga "HINATA-CHAN!" Teriak Naruto diikuti Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya, sontak membuat Hinata menunduk malu berbeda dengan Tenten yang sibuk melihat kondisi disekitarnya berjaga-jaga takut ada Neji yang siap membogem Naruto kapan saja dan dimana saja, sepertinya agak agak ngenes ya? …

"Untung disini tidak ada Neji," ucap Tenten kepada Sakura dan Ino yang mengangguk setuju dengan ucapanya "Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto "Jangan berisik Naruto, kau tidak lihat apa kami masih makan, jadi jangan ganggu kami!" ucap Ino dengan satu tarikan nafas, Naruto memasang wajah sebal dan jengkel seketika

"Ayolah Ino aku hanya mengganggu Hinata sebentar saja, ini mengenai tugas kelompok," ucap Naruto "Tidak boleh!" ucap Ino dengan penuh penekanan, Tenten mengangguk setuju Sakura cuek dengan keadaan jadi ia memakan makananya saja sedang Hinata… gadis Hyuuga tersebut masih saja menunduk.

"Naruto sebaik kau pergi," ucap Sakura, ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya bersamaan "Kenapa? Padahal…Itai" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan pekikan sakit yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sendiri, sembari mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan ia berbalik melihat sang pelaku atas pemukulan terhadap kepalanya "Neji," ucap Naruto dengan kaget sekaligus gemetaran disaat yang bersamaan, di belakang Naruto ada Neji yang kini sudah melipat kedua tanganya di dada, menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang cukup 'mengerikan'

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat Naruto, adik sepupuku sedang makan bersama teman-teman nya, jadi sebaiknya kau datang dilain waktu," ucap Neji, semua yang berada disana mendengus geli kecuali Hinata tentunya Sasuke yang sahabat Naruto sejak kecil-pun ikut mendengus geli

Akhirnya berkat gertakan dari Neji, Naruto mengalah dan pergi menuju kelasnya bersama Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto karna memang Sasuke sudah tidak ada kerjaan di kelas orang lain.

"Kasihan Naruto-kun," ucapan lirih dari Hinata menyadarkan Sakura, Tenten dan Ino yang masih membahas prilaku Neji tadi kepada Naruto "Sudahlah Naruto pantas mendapatkannya," ucap Tenten "Dia memang pantas Tenten," Ino ikut menimpali "Aku sudah memberitau Naruto tadi," ucap Sakura,

Bel kembali berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat para murid terpaksa kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing termasuk Hinata dan Tenten kembali ke kelas mereka "Sampai nanti Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata segera keluar bersama Tenten, Shizune-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan mulai belajar seperti biasa

"Ah bosan," ucap Ino pelan sambil mulai kembali menguap Sakura mengangguk langsung saja ia mengedarkan pandanganya dan sedikit terkikik melihat Chouji yang duduk agak di pojokan kelas sedang menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap, ada Neji mengusap matanya yang mulai berair dan Shikamaru yang sudah pulas tidur dipojokan kelas, Matsuri menutup muka dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kiri.

Semua anak bersorak senang saat bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring "Hari ini kita pulang bersama," ucap Ino, Sakura mengangguk setuju walaupun rumah Sakura jauh dengan Ino tapi mereka searah sampai turun dari stasiun kereta

"Ayo cepat," ucap Ino sambil menarik tangan Sakura "Jarang sekali ingin cepat-cepat pulang, memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan heran "Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" Ino malah balik bertanya "13, eh hari jadi kalian ya?" Tanya Sakura kaget, Ino mengangguk antusias "Aku mau beli sesuatu buat dia," ucap Ino, Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino, sepanjang perjalan menuju stasiun kereta bahkan sampai turun dari kereta mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa anak satu sekolahan dengan mereka yang berjalan tak jauh dari keduanya melangkah

"Aku duluan ya," ucap Ino segera berjalan menuju rumahnya Sakura mengangguk dan segera berjalan lagi, hingga "Hey!" panggil sebuah suara sontak Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke berlari menghampiri dirinya "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk "Bicaranya sambil jalan pulang saja," usul Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk setuju

"Ada apa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, "Kaa-san memintamu datang hari ini sehabis pulang sekolah," ucap Sasuke, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan heran "Mikoto-baasan?" Tanya Sakura memastikan, Sasuke mengangguk "Baiklah aku akan pulang dulu ke rumah ganti baju baru ke rumahmu," ucap Sakura

Hening…

…

…

"Mm, sebenarnya kau kenal Ibuku dimana?" Tanya Sasuke, mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura tertawa "Maaf," ucap Sakura lalu berdeham sebentar "Ibumu dan Ibuku berteman baik, dan Mikoto-baasan beberapa kali main kerumah jadi wajar aku mengenalnya mengingat aku sering berada di rumah saat Ibumu berkunjung, kenapa kau sampai tidak tau?" Tanya Sakura heran, Sasuke mengangkat kedua pundaknya "Tidak tau, kita saja mengobrol dan berbicara baru akhir-akhir ini," ucap Sasuke jujur, dan kejujuran Sasuke itu secara tidak langsung atau tidak sadar membuat pipi Sakura merona merah

"Nah, aku tidak akan lama jadi sampai jumpa di rumahmu," ucap Sakura segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat gelagat Sakura yang tadi sempat agak salah tingkah akibat ucapanya,

"Tadaima," ucap Sakura terdengar suara teriakan balasan dari Sasori yang kini berada di kamar mandi, dengan secepat kilat Sakura menuju kamar mandi "Sasori-nii kau tidak sedang sakit perutkan?" Tanya Sakura cemas sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang "Aku tidak apa-apa Saku-chan," ucap Sasori dengan suara tertahan, membuat Sakura was-was, beberapa kali sehabis makan makanan yang pedas Sasori langsung bolak-balik ke kamar mandi dan perutnya jadi sering agak nyeri membuat Sasori sakit beberapa hari

Dengan langkah gontai Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya ia berganti baju dan membereskan meja belajarnya sebentar, ia tertegun melihat Sasori sedang duduk sambil mengelus perut dengan lega, "Mau kemana?" Tanya Sasori menyadari Sakura membawa tas "Sasori-nii benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan khawatir Sasori mengangguk yakin "Kalau begitu aku mau pergi sebentar ke rumah teman, tidak akan lama kok." Disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ia tau letak rumah keluarga Uchiha dan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya dengan cepat ia sampai di depan rumah yang ia tuju "Eh ada Sakura, ayo masuk kau sudah ditunggu dari tadi oleh Kaa-san," ucap Itachi, Sakura mengangguk malu, Itachi mengantarkan Sakura sampai di depan dapur, terlihat Mikoto sedang membereskan dapur

"Kaa-san," panggil Itachi dengan penuh kesopanan, Mikoto segera menoleh dan pandanganya tertuju ke arah gadis berambut pink di samping Itachi "Sakura-chan ayo kemari," ucap Mikoto sambil mengambil 2 buah gelas dan diisinya dengan ocha yang masih panas "Ah terima kasih Mikoto-baasan," ucap Sakura

"Tenang saja, oh ya aku membuatkan sesuatu untukmu," ucap Mikoto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kulkas sebuah puding berwarna merah muda diatas piring dan mangkuk yang isi fla

"Nah ayo dimakan, itu kesukaanmu bukan?" Tanya Mikoto membuat Sakura terperanga kaget

"Tidak usah kaget begitu Sakura-chan, Baasan sering melihat kau makan puding strawberry setiap kali Baasan kesana," ucap Mikoto membuat muka Sakura merah karna malu, mereka berdua mulai makan puding tersebut sambil mengobrol, lalu masuklah Itachi yang berjalan menuju kulkas sambil mengepit beberapa lembar kertas di lenganya dan _handphone_ yang sedang menyala, Itachi sedang telfonan dengan temanya. Pandangan Itachi terpaku melihat makanan yang dimakan oleh Mikoto dan Sakura

"Itachi-kun mau?" tawar Mikoto, Itachi mengangguk antusias "Ambil saja dikulkas masih banyak," ucap Mikoto lalu tertawa bersama Sakura yang melihat tingkah antusias sang anak sulung Uchiha, dengan segera Itachi menaruh semua kertas yang tadi ia kepit di lenganya dan _handphone_ miliknya di meja, berlari menuju kulkas dan membawa puding serta fla dan duduk rapih sambil memakan pudding tersebut dengan antusias

"Kaa-san jarang sekali membuat puding," ucap Itachi disela-sela mereka makan "Wajar saja Itachi-kun, kau selalu sibuk di kampus atau di kantor jadi jarang makan di rumah dan Sasuke-kun kurang suka makanan manis," ucap Mikoto, Sakura tersenyum mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak

"Oh ya Sakura-chan, apa Mebuki ada di rumah?" Tanya Mikoto, Sakura menggeleng "Sasori-nii bilang Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi ke Kiri 1 minggu, seharusnya hari senin nanti mereka berdua pulang," jawab Sakura lalu meminum ocha, Handphone Sakura bergetar ada sms dari Sasori-nii

"Kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto melihat gelagat Sakura "Maaf Baasan, sepertinya Sakura harus pulang sudah mau malam," ucap Sakura, Itachi segera melirik kearah Sakura "Kenapa kau tidak makan malam disini saja Sakura?" pertanyaan Mikoto sukses membuat Itachi tersedak memang Mikoto selalu menawarkan siapapun tamu untuk makan malam, tapi rasanya mungkin akan berbeda jika Sakura akan makan malam disini sedang keadaan Sasori di rumah cukup memperihatinkan

"Terima kasih Mikoto-baasan, tapi Sasori-nii sedang sakit dan aku harus membelikan obat," Ucap Sakura, Mikoto mengangguk tepat bersamaan dengan itu Mikoto melihat putra bungsunya baru saja berjalan melewati pintu dapur

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Mikoto dengan kencang, tak sampai 10 detik Sasuke segera muncul dengan jaket biru dan celana jeans serta topi hitam "Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Mikoto

"Ada barang yang harus dibeli, untuk tugas kelompok," ucap Sasuke, Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan bingung sementara Itachi tertawa dalam hatinya dan tau arti dari senyuman maut sang Ibunda tercinta "Nah Sakura-chan tak baik anak perempuan malam-malam pulang sendiri, kebetulan Sasuke-kun juga mau pergi, nah kalian bisa pergi berdua," ucap Mikoto membuat Itachi bersorak di dalam hatinya ia tau jalan pikiran sang Ibu

"Tapi aku mau ke supermarket," ucap Sasuke "Sakura-chan juga akan pergi kesana, sudah sekalian saja Sasuke-kun antar jika tidak awas saja, uang jajan Sasuke-kun," ucap Mikoto sambil bergaya ala para peyalana kamar yang meminta tip, membuat Sasuke memdengus pelan Mikoto selalu tau kapan Sasuke benar-benar butuh uang jajan apalagi Sasuke berniat membeli sesuatu untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Langsung Itachi ketahui bahwa kedua anak remaja tersebut akan selalu kalah telak jika Mikoto sudah keras kepala, "Baiklah aku permisi dulu," ucap Sakua sambil bangun dari kursi tapi ditahan dulu oleh Mikoto "Tunggu dulu Sakura-chan, nah bawa ini untuk Sasori-kun, ia salah satu teman Itachi dan sepupumu Saku-chan," ucap Mikoto menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang isinya berupa pudding dan fla seperti yang tadi mereka makan.

Sasuke dan Sakura pamit, Sasuke tentunya pamit pergi sedang Sakura pamit mau pulang, "Aku mau kebagian alat tulis sebentar…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong "Kalau aku harus beli persedian makan dulu," potong Sakura langsung menghilang dari pandang Sasuke, entah secara kebetulan atau tidak tapi keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan nafas lega, mungkin lega karna tidak berdekatan sebab jantung mereka sudah mulai berdetak stabil saat mereka berpisah.

"Ini, dan Ini," ucap Sakura sambil mengambil beberapa sayur "Sudah belum?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget "Eh Sudah ko," ucap Sakura sedikit gelagapan

"Yasudah ayo!" Sasuke segera menarik Sakura menuju kasir, entah mengapa Sakura merasakan bahwa Sasuke berjalan dengan sangat cepat "Pelan-pelan," ucap Sakura dengan nafas tersegal-segal Sasuke mendelik sebal "Kukira kau salah satu anggota terbaik klub atletik," ucap Sasuke, Sakura hanya cemberut merespon ucapan Sasuke "Percepat langkahmu!" ucap Sasuke "Kau ini tidak sabaran, kau hanya bawa plastic kecil sedang aku plastic besar yang isinya cukup berat, udara dingin membuat sesak tau," sembur Sakura membuat Sasuke tertegun segera mengambil plastic belanjaan Sakura di tangan kananya dan tangan kirinya mengamit pergelangan tangan Sakura

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?" Tanya Sakura, sepertinya langit yang menjawab menggantikan Sasuke sebab hujan mulai turun "Itu sebabnya," ucap Sasuke enteng mereka berdua mulai berlari dengan nafas tersegal-segal dan pas sekali saat sampai di rumah Sakura hujan semakin bertambah deras

"Ayo masuk! Sampai kapan kau mau didepan pintu." Sakura menarik Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, dengan segera ia berlari menuju dapur sambil memanggil "SASORI-NII" teriakan Sakura membuat Sasuke meringis sedang seseorang yang sedang menuruni tangga hampir terjatuh mendengar suara Sakura

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasori melihat Sasuke basah kuyup di ruang tamu

"Berteduh," ucap Sasuke singkat membuat kening Sasori berkedut karna kesal, langsung saja ia segera membuka sebuah laci dan melemparkan handuk tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke "Keringkan lalu kau ikut aku ke dapur, pasti Sakura sedang memasak untuk makan malam," ucap Sasori, sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk ia mengikuti Sasori masuk menuju dapur dan benar saja Sakura sudah mengenakan celemek berwarna putih sedang sibuk mengaduk isi panci.

Sasori berjalan mengambil gelas "Kau mau kopi atau teh?" Tanya Sasori dengan nada datar sepertinya sikap overprotective mulai muncul maklum Sakura adalah adik sepupu kesayangan Akasuna Sasori "Kopi," ucap Sasuke, dengan segera Sasori membuat 2 buah gelas kopi dan 1 gelas teh

"Ayo makan," ucap Sakura sambil menaruh bubur ke dalam mangkuk ia tertegun lalu menyipit "Kenapa kalian minum kopi?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi membuat Sasori dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri "Memang kenapa Saku-chan?" Tanya Sasori, Sakura mendesah pelan "Terserah saja, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti malam kalian berdua pasti akan bergadang sampai larut malam," ucap Sakura segera memakan bubur yang berada dihadapanya sedang Sasori dan Sasuke saling berpandangan masih tidak mengerti

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan," ucap Sakura segera membereskan semua barang-barang, "Um, Sasori-nii ini obatnya dan Mikoto-baasan menitipkan ini kepadamu, dan Sasuke, sepertinya kau menginap disini hujan semakin deras apa kau yakin Itachi-nii mau menjemputmu?" Tanya Sakura, Sasori segera meminum obat dan melihat pemberian Mikoto dengan antusias sedang Sasuke mengangguk pelan "Niisan pasti tidak mau repot, besok ia akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama Tousan, dan sopir di rumahku sedang libur," ucap Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ayo, Kau tidur di kamar tamu saja, seragam sekolah pakai punya Sasori-nii saja ukuranmu dan dia tidak jauh berbeda ko, tapi bukumu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencoba mencocokan baju seragam milik Sasori kea rah Sasuke

"Biar Dobe yang mengambilnya, kenapa baju seragam miliknya ada disini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran

"Saso-nii suka sekali menginap sejak smp jadi mungkin ini salah satu seragam yang biasa yang tinggalkan disini, lagipula ia alumni Konoha Gakuen seperti Itachi-nii," jelas Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk paham saat hendak menutup pintu Sakura teringat sesuatu

"Jangan lupa telfon Naruto dan..." ucapan Sakura terhenti

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, nanti demam lagi." Disusul dengan suara pintu ditutup, Sasuke segera menghubungi naruto dan mandi setelah itu langsung tidur dengan sedikit gelisah seperti ada yang terlupakan...

Di rumah keluarga Uchiha

Mikoto sedari tadi gelisah menunggu Sasuke di rumah tamu, karna sudah lama Sasuke pergi tapi tak kunjung kembali yang menjadi sasaran kali ini adalah Itachi tentunya, Fugaku sedang berada di kantor dan baru akan pulang sekitar jam 10 malam

"Itachi bagaimana ini? Sasuke belum pulang, padahal di luar hujan deras," Ucap Mikoto dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara "Tenanglah tadi ia bersama Sakura, mungkin sedang berteduh," ucap Itachi sambil memberi Mikoto selimut, bukanya merasa lebih tenang Mikoto justru merasa semakin khawatir dan bersalah "Itu dia Itachi! Bagaimana jika mereka terjebak di jalan di tengah hujan deras pula, kami-sama maafkan aku, Mebuki maafkan aku," ucap Mikoto sambil meremas selimut pemberian Itachi dipangkuanya

Sedang Itachi, ia kini hendak berjalan menuju dapur bermaksud membuat teh untuk menenangkan sang Ibunda yang tengah dilanda kekhawatiran yang besar mengenai anak dan calon mantunya dimasa depan "Kau mau kemana Itachi?" Tanya Mikoto saat sadar Itachi bangun dari sofa ruang tamu

"Aku mau membuatkan Kaa-san teh," ucap Itachi, Mikoto mengangguk baru saja Itachi sampai di depan dapur langkahnya terhenti "Ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanya Itachi sambil menatap sang Ibu yang menatapnya dengan mata yang agak sendu "Coklat hangat saja, kaa-san baru saja minum teh tadi," jawab Mikoto sambil kembali menatap jendela yang tidak tertutupi oleh tirai, jawab Mikoto hampir membuat Itachi terpleset karena jawabanya sama sekali tidak terduga-duga oleh si sulung Uchiha.

Sambil menaduk-aduk segelas coklat hangat Itachi merogoh _handphone_ miliknya yang bergetar

"Hallo," ucap Itachi

"Oh Sasori ada apa?" Tanya Itachi suara diseberang telfon saja menjelaskan sesuatu yang penting

"Hn, baiklah akan kusampaikan secepatnya," ucap Itachi dengan membawa coklat panas ia menghampiri Mikoto dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa "Nah Kaa-san jangan khawatir lagi…" ucapan Itachi terpotong "Itachi-kun bagaimana bisa Kaa-san tidak khawatir, Sasuke dan Sakura-chan pasti kehujanan dan besoknya mereka flu atau demam Itachi-kun," sembur Mikoto membuat Itachi meneguk air liurnya sendiri karna kaget dengan ucapan Mikoto

"Begini Kaa-san, Itachi tadi dapat telfon dari Sasori, Sasori bilang Sasuke akan menginap di rumah keluarga Haruno, nah artinya mereka sudah tidak berada di jalan menunggu hujan reda Kaa-san," ucap Itachi, seketika itu Mikoto menangkupkan kedua tanganya di dada dan berkali-kali mengucap "Terimakasih, Kami-sama," begitu berulang-ulang sampai "Kaa-san nanti coklatnya keburu dingin," tegur Itachi dengan suara pelan, Mikoto mengangguk dengan beberapa kali tegukan gelas coklat tersebut sudah habis tidak bersisa membuat Itachi melongo seketika "Nah Itachi-kun, Kaa-san mau tidur, jangan lupa kunci pintu dan bangun pagi-pagi besok," ucap Mikoto sambil merapihkan selimut dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Fugaku dengan langkah ringan meninggalkan Itachi seorang diri

"Haah." Itachi menghela nafas dengan lega sekaligus khawatir, mungkin lega karna sang Ibu sudah tidak terlalu panic lagi dan khawatir jika ternyata jika Sasuke tidak ada yang menjadi sasaran adalah dirinya,

.

.

.

TBC...

* * *

Note:

Hallo...

entah kenapa pas bagian Mikoto and Itachi di akhir kayanya agak gimana gitu? mungkin tante Mikotonya agak lebay kali ya khawatirnya? entahlah yang penting chap ini dah kelar...

chap kemarin dango dan chap ini puding, aku mikirin bab jadi laper (curhat deh)

ok bales review dulu:

Febri Feven: Ini dah lanjut...

Kumada Chiyu: Ini juga udah lanjut, kira-kira chap ini sasu masih lucu ngga ya?

YUI only: ok ini dah lanjut...

desypramitha: dah next..., memang sudah ada tanda-tanda mereka suka tapi mereka belum sadar dan berani aja

.

Ok chap ini dah keluar makasih yang sudah mereview dan sebagainya , jadi silahkan tunggu lagi ya silahkan ditunggu chap depan...

mohon maaf atas kesalahan nama pen name dan berbagai Typo(s) yang ada, serta yang tidak berkenan dihati kalian masing-masing

Kotak review ada dibawa jika kalian ingin mereview. saran, komentar dan sebagainya diterima

Salam

.

.

.

LovelyMina


End file.
